


Los dos Steve

by Moon_Fox72



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Relaciones sexuales explicitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Fox72/pseuds/Moon_Fox72
Summary: Tony crea una maquina para viajar y conocer los multiversos, pero sucede que la maquina explota trayendo a su universo al Capitán Hydra (Steve Rogers), la otras versión de su novio Steve Rogers, pero en vez de asustarlo, esto lo excita al pensar en un trio con ambos super soldados.
Relationships: HYDRA/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve rogers/Tony Stark/Captain Hydra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Los dos Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este fic de solo una parte tiene escenas de sexo explicitas, si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido no lo leas.

Los dos Steve (Steve Hydra x Tony x Steve MCU)

Para Tony las horas de investigación habían sido cansadoras, pero había obtenido buenos resultados, como siempre, tantos libros, papeles y conversaciones con Strange sobre los diversos multiversos que había, él quería comprobarlo, ya había podido viajar por el tiempo y el tener el control de los multiversos eran algo que realmente le ponía bastante emocionado e impaciente, Strange le dijo que no era bueno jugar con ello, pero no era jugar a fin de cuentas, era conocer las demás versiones de sí mismo o de sus compañeros, hasta se su novio Steve Rogers.

La máquina estaba completamente lista para hacerla funcionar, todo estaba perfectamente calculado, pero al tan solo encender la máquina, esta hizo explosión mandando a Tony contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente por unos 10 minutos, al cabo de este tiempo un rubio salió de la máquina con un traje negro, vio a Tony en el suelo y se acercó tomando el rostro del castaño, lo inspeccionó detenidamente viendo lo hermoso que era, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando ver a otro rubio de ojos azules.

\- Suelta a Tony - demandó el rubio que recién había llegado.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿Disparar? - se dio la vuelta sonriendo con burla y mostrando el rojo de sus ojos.

El de ojos azules miró con asombro a su otra versión, pero aún estaba más sorprendido por sus ojos y por el traje que tenía, en su pecho se demostraba el logo de Hydra, ¿Qué clase de universo era ese del que venía?

\- ¿Sorprendido América? - pronunció con burla el de ojos rojos, él ya conocía los multiversos y ver al buen Capitán América no le sorprendía.

\- Steve - escucharon el llamado de Tony el cual intentaba levantarse del suelo en donde se encontraba, se incorporó y vio a dos Steve, pero completamente distinto, en vez de asustarse por el de ojos rojos soltó una sonrisa y celebró - Funcionó, lo sabía.

Steve Hydra lo veía con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro Steve lo veía como que su pareja se había vuelto loco, el enemigo estaba en su casa.

\- Si que eres un genio - dijo Hydra sonriendo con suficiencia y acarició la mejilla del genio - Tan solo con verte me dan ganas de follarte y que grites mi nombre.

Steve abrió los ojos y lo empujó alejándolo de Tony, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado al pensar en aquella posibilidad, tener sexo con su novio y la versión Hydra del mismo era algo que calentaba su interior y le hacía doler de excitación su entrepierna.

\- Ni siquiera pienses que tocarás a mi novio - lo amenazó Steve totalmente enojado e imponiéndose ante Hydra el cual pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

\- ¿Estás asustado de que me prefiera a mi que a ti? - avanzó un paso estando cerca de Steve que miraba con verdadera furia al contrario.

Steve mordió su labio y lo ignoro caminando hacia Tony que los veía a ambos con un gran sonrojo, realmente esto podría decirse que era un sueño hecho realidad después de todo.

\- Devuélvelo a su universo Tony - le ordenó Steve totalmente molesto con su novio.

Tony negó con su cabeza y se levantó del suelo.

\- No lo haré, estás loco si piensas aquello - le espetó con total desagrado, Steve de ojos azules estaba realmente chiflado si pensaba que lo iba a devolver a su mundo, a su universo, no, él necesitaba a Hydra y a su Steve, que se entendieran y aprovechar que tenía dos super soldados con él.

Hydra soltó una risa al escuchar la respuesta de Tony y ver la cara de incredulidad del soldado, realmente es su mente se imaginaba el como follar a Tony y hacerlo gemir su nombre y con ello pidiendo más.

\- ¿Ves? Me prefiere a mí - sonrió de lado acercándose a Tony el cual huyó de Hydra.

\- ¡Hey! eso si que no, no es que prefiera a uno más que el otro… solo… solo estoy cansado - se excusó sabiendo que era mentira aquello, pero solo lo de estar cansado, él si los quería a ambos, pero no era malo desear sexualmente a Hydra ¿cierto? Además no era malo fantasear un rato, sus amigos no estaban en la torre, tenía a aquellos dos solo para él.

-o-o-o-

Los días pasaron rápido hasta llegar a la semana de tener a Hydra viviendo en la torre, sus amigos aun no volvían de aquella misión y cada día era más sofocante y a punto de caer en las tentaciones de Hydra, pero de todos modos Tony en su interior quería acostarse con Hydra, pero no solo eso, él quería hacer un trio con Steve también, por lo cual le hablaría con él, quería planteárselo, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Tony fue y se encontró con que Steve estaba hablando con Hydra sentados en el suelo, mientras ambos bebían una cerveza, aquello no cuadraba en su cabeza, así que se acercó a ambos.

\- ¿Esto es una tregua? - bromeó y ambos super soldados asintieron.

\- Digamos que decidimos no odiarnos tanto - habló Steve soltando un suspiro y mirando la botella de cerveza.

Tony levantó una ceja y pensó que este era el mejor momento para su proposición, se sentó en el suelo junto a ellos y soltó un suspiro.

\- Hagamos un trío.

\- Sí.

\- No.

-Vamos Steve, sabes que también quieres - Tony se acercó a su novio posicionándose detrás y recorrió su pecho con sus manos y mordió su oreja.

\- Tony… - gimió Steve mordiendo su labio.

\- Vamos América, no seas un bebé - Hydra soltó aquello con una risa y se levantó acercándose a Tony y lo beso apasionadamente.

Steve al ver aquello quiso golpear a su otro yo, pero por Dios, sí le excitaba verlos tan solo besarse, así que su lado animal hizo dominio de él, se acercó a Tony besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho bajando sus manos hasta la intimidad de su pareja y apretó suavemente su entrepierna, logrando sacar un gemido de Tony en medio del beso que Hydra le daba.

Tony se deshacía ante los toques de Steve y los besos de Hydra, joder, el podría pasar el día entero entre ambos hombres y no se sentiría para nada mal.

\- Tu cuerpo es hermoso Tony - murmuró Hydra con una pequeña risa mientras sacaba su camisa sin cuidado.

Steve bajó los pantalones y bóxer del castaño con rapidez tomando el falo semi erecto de su pareja, para así masturbarlo. Hydra disfrutaba la vista que tanto Steve y Tony le daban, se separó de la pareja y se quitó su traje negro quedando completamente desnudo, se acerco a Tony y tomó el mentón de este y paso su lengua delineando su mandíbula y mordiendo el mentón un poco sin dejar sus dientes marcados.

Steve se quitó todas sus prendas y tomó los glúteos de Tony masajeándolos y jugando con un dedo en su entrada, pero sin introducirlo, Hydra se levantó y puso cerca de la boca de Tony su miembro totalmente erecto, lo tomó en su mano y lo paseo por la cara de Tony, el cual le miró y abrió la boca, Hydra lo introdujo dentro de la cálida cavidad bucal del moreno con lentitud.

\- Vamos, lame, se que puedes hacerlo mejor - sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada y empujó más adentro su falo.

Tony tomó las caderas de Hydra para marcar un ritmo, pero el rubio de ojos rojos le tomó las manos y como si se hablarán por la mente, Steve tomó las manos de Tony posicionándolas en su espaldas, Tony en su interior sonreía por aquello, una de sus mayores fantasías se estaba cumpliendo en todo su esplendor.

Tony movió su boca y lengua con astucia haciendo que Hydra soltara uno que otro gemido y gruñido, la saliva se iba acumulando y la saliva se escurría por la comisura de sus labios y Hydra arremetía con fuerza contra la boca del genio.

Steve mientras había estado masajeando sus glúteos y tres dedos de su mano derecha estaban llenos de su saliva, así que mientras Tony lamía el falo de Hydra, el fue metiendo sus dedos de apoco, al tercer dedo pudo escuchar un gemido de Tony, pero fue capaz de identificarlo como placentero en vez de dolor, luego de unos minutos cambio los dedos por su miembro que se alzaba y dolía de lo excitado que se encontraba, en el preciso momento que metió el glande, Hydra se corría en la boca de Tony, el cual trago lo que más pudo de la esencia del de ojos rojos.

\- Bien hecho Tony, me convertirás en un adicto a ti - susurró Hydra acariciando la mejilla de Tony para volver a besarlo y pellizcando sus tetillas.

\- Oh por Dios - soltó en medio del beso, gimió sintiendo como el falo de Steve se introducía lentamente en su cavidad anal.

\- Eres tan estrecho… que me vuelves loco Tony - dijo Steve introduciendo por completo su miembro y logrando sacar jadeos del castaño.

Steve comenzó a embestir lentamente a Tony y mientras pasaban los minutos las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, arremetiendo contra su próstata, Steve lo levantó de tal manera que la espalda morena quedó pegada a su pecho mientras las embestidas eran rudas, se intercalaban en fuertes, rápidas, lentas, en movimiento circular.

Hydra mientras tomaba su propio falo viendo aquel espectáculo lamiendo sus labios, puso su falo junto al de Tony y ambos los frotó con movimientos lentos y llenos de seducción, se miraron a los ojos y la mirada de Hydra estaba cargada de lujuria y excitación.

Steve mordió el cuello y hombro de Tony y su pelvis se movía lento, sacando por completo su miembro e introduciendo este nuevamente con ferocidad dentro de Tony, este estaba por correrse pero Hydra al notarlo no lo dejo posando su pulgar en la cabeza de su miembro.

\- Cambiemos América - propuso Hydra, Steve sacó su miembro y cambió con Hydra, este sin ningún aviso introdujo su miembro.

\- Carajo - reclamó Tony mientras se acomodaba para quedar en cuatro, Steve lo levantó haciendo que se pararan tanto Hydra como Tony y lo pego a la pared, el de ojos azules se agacho a la altura del pene de Tony y lo introdujo a su boca lentamente, mientras masturbaba su propio miembro, con una de sus manos siguió masturbándose y la otra la dirigió a los testículos del moreno, esto provocó los gemidos más altos escuchados por Steve.

\- Vamos Tony, gime nuestros nombres - murmuró Hydra en el oído del castaño que estaba con su mente nublada por la excitación que sentía.

\- Hydra… más… más fuerte, joder, sí Steve - echo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos que tenían las pupilas tan dilatadas, al punto de que casi parecían ser negros en vez de cafés.

Steve siguió lamiendo un buen rato y se separó cuando Hydra soltó uno que otro gemido, se levantó y los apoyo de costado a la pared, junto su miembro con el de Tony masturbandolos con fuerza, los tres gemían sin reparo, Steve tomó la cabeza de Tony y lo sostuvo de la nuca para besarlo frenéticamente y mordió un poco su labio, por su lado Hydra mordió ambos lados del cuello de Tony y parte de su espalda, los únicos sonidos eran el golpeteo de las caderas de Hydra contra los glúteos de Tony, la respiración errática de los tres y como Steve movía de forma rápida el miembro de Tony y el propio.

Steve se corrió antes que Tony, pero a los 5 segundos Tony le siguió mientras aún se besaban con la respiración errática, Tony contrajo sus paredes anales y esto provocó que Hydra se corriera en su interior, las piernas de Tony ya no pudieron sostenerlo y Steve lo tomó antes de que cayera, Hydra sacó su miembro con cuidado y los dos Steve se quedaron acariciando tiernamente el cuerpo de Tony mientras se acostaban en el suelo del gimnasio.

\- Me atrevo a decir que ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida - comentó Tony con sus ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se regularizaba.

\- Eres tan bueno en el sexo como me lo imaginaba - Hydra beso los labios de Tony.

\- No fue mala idea después de todo - Steve se sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir y los tres rieron divertidos por ello.

Steve tomó a Tony en sus brazos y le fue a dar un baño, mientras Hydra hacía lo mismo, pero era un baño exclusivo para él, ya luego iban a dormir, ya que cuando terminaron ya era de noche.

-o-o-o-

Pasaron dos días en donde Tony reparó la máquina sabiendo que debía devolver a Hydra a su universo, todo esto podría provocar alguna cosa para nada favorable y por un lado tampoco quería dejar al Tony de ese universo sin su Steve, pero al parecer este Tony era conocido como Superior Iron Man o en abreviado SIM, según lo que les conto Hydra.

Cuando la máquina ya estaba lista llamó a Steve y a Hydra a su laboratorio.

\- Esta lista la máquina, creo que este es el adiós Hydra - Tony soltó una pequeña risa mientras Steve lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Me divertí bastante, sobre todo hace dos días atrás - pronunció mordiendo su labio, miró a Steve y le golpeó en la cabeza - Disfruta de la vida América - sonrió con burla y se adentro a la máquina.

Tony coordinó algunos números y la máquina hizo su función, en un pestañeo aquel Capitán Hydra ya no estaba en la torre.

\- Fue buena idea ¿cierto? - Tony miró a su novio el cual sonrió asintiendo.

\- Todo lo que haces es buena idea - Lo beso dulcemente y acariciando sus cabellos.


End file.
